1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless load control system for controlling the amount of power delivered to an electrical load from a source of alternating-current (AC) power, and more particularly, to a structure for mounting a remote control for such a radio-frequency (RF) lighting control system to the opening of a standard electrical wallbox.
2. Description of the Related Art
Control systems for controlling electrical loads, such as lights, motorized window treatments, and fans, are known. Such control systems often use radio-frequency (RF) transmission to provide wireless communication between the control devices of the system. One example of an RF lighting control system is disclosed in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,442, issued on May 18, 1999, entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CONTROLLING AND DETERMINING THE STATUS OF ELECTRICAL DEVICES FROM REMOTE LOCATIONS, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The RF lighting control system of the '442 patent includes wall-mounted load control devices (e.g., dimmers), and a plurality of remote control devices (e.g., table-top and wall-mounted master controls), and car visor controls. The control devices of the RF lighting control system include RF antennas adapted to transmit and receive the RF communication signals that provide for communication between the control devices of the lighting control system. To prevent interference with other nearby RF lighting control systems located in close proximity, the control devices of the RF lighting control system stores in memory and uses an identical house code (i.e., a house address). Each of the control devices is also assigned a unique device address to allow for the transmission of the RF communication signals between specific control devices. The lighting control system also comprises signal repeaters, which help to ensure error-free communication by repeating the RF signals to ensure that every device of the system reliably receives the RF signals.
Each of the load control devices includes a user interface and an integral dimmer circuit for controlling the intensity of an attached lighting load. The user interface has a pushbutton actuator for providing on/off control of the attached lighting load and a raise/lower actuator for adjusting the intensity of the attached lighting load. The load control devices may be programmed with a preset lighting intensity that may be recalled later in response to an actuation of a button of the user interface or a received RF signal. The table-top and wall-mounted master controls each have a plurality of buttons and are operable to transmit RF signals to the load control devices to control the intensities of the lighting loads. Each of the table-top and wall-mounted master controls may also comprise one or more visual indicators, e.g., light-emitting diodes (LEDs), for providing feedback to a user in response to a received RF signal. The car visor controls may be clipped to the visor of an automobile and include three buttons for respectively controlling the lighting loads to one of a maximum intensity, a minimum intensity (i.e., off), and a preset lighting level.
In addition, some lighting control systems may include portable hand-held RF remote controls. It is desirable to mount such a remote control to a vertical surface, such as a wall, in the opening of a faceplate. An example of such a faceplate is described in greater detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,343, issued May 30, 1989, entitled TWO-PIECE FACE PLATE FOR WALL BOX MOUNTED DEVICE, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Therefore, there is a need for a structure for mounting the remote control to the wall or to the opening of a standard electrical wallbox, and which could also be ganged into a multigang electrical wallbox, if desired.